Modern vehicles have a large number of assistance systems that support the vehicle driver in particular driving situations, and are even capable of actively intervening in the guiding of the vehicle. A goal of present development in the automotive field is the development of autonomously driving vehicles, where the guiding of such a vehicle is to take place completely without a human driver. In order to enable such autonomous or self-sufficient driving, vehicle functions such as braking or steering must be designed so as to be fail-operational. Here, fail-operational means that the corresponding system continues to operate in case of error without going into an error state that would mean the complete failure of the respective function. In order to achieve this, the corresponding systems are designed to be redundant, the respective function, such as braking or steering, being carried out by at least two devices that are operated independently of one another. An independent operation of two electrical devices also requires that the two devices be operated on different on-board networks that are independent of one another. In order to design for example the steering function for fail-operational operation, two steering actuators connected to on-board networks that are independent of one another, each having their own control systems, are thus required.